


Say Amen (Saturday Night)

by alltimelilly



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Panic! at the Disco - Freeform, Song fic, gender neutral reader, this is way more blood and violence than I normally write, welp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-15 21:53:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14798648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alltimelilly/pseuds/alltimelilly
Summary: Based off the song and music video Say Amen (Saturday Night) by Panic! At The Disco, (Y/N) is an Avenger with powerful telekinesis and is dating Pietro Maximoff. The Avengers have to protect a very important key and put (Y/N) in charge of it. After finally getting ready for the date, some people come in and decide to ruin it.





	Say Amen (Saturday Night)

**Author's Note:**

> I finsihed a fic! And I love it! This is wayyyy more gore than I normally write, but I love this music video from panic! and thought it would be super cool if an Avenger went through it. So, here it is!

**BREAKING NEWS**

It was everywhere. The Avengers now had one of the most valuable keys in the world in their possession. The "Devils Key." Except, it wasn't where people would have expected, it wasn't in the Avengers base. It just so happened to be with you.

And not in a safe, not hidden in the walls. In fact, it was much closer to your heart, literally. It hung around your neck as a necklace, hidden underneath your clothes. While you had the news playing in the background, listening to the good work you and your team did, you were getting ready for your date.

To be honest, you weren't quite sure what the key actually did. The only ones who really know why it is important are Tony Stark, Steve Rogers, and Natasha Romanoff. Nonetheless, you promised to keep it safe and would protect it with your life.

Having something so valuable would mean that people would be showing up at your door ready to kill for the key. You were ready at all times with things around the house to get out of being killed. It helped that you have telekinesis, making it a whole lot easier to move things quickly and giving you extra strength and power. As you walked out of your bathroom, you heard your phone buzz. Looking over, you zipped up your jacket and looked back, noticing a few people in dark clothes and black masks were staring at where the key was hanging underneath your shirt. You nodded once and smirked, and walked over to your phone, seeing a text from your boyfriend.

 **Piet** : See you in 10 baby!

 **(Y/N)** : Make it 30.

You knew there had to be many more people throughout your house, ready to fight. You had a hunch they were all HYDRA agents, as many had been caught before trying to steal it from the Melbourne Museum of History just days and weeks before. You, of course, had taken down many HYDRA agents before when working with the Avengers, so this wouldn't be too difficult. However, killing wasn't as evident in those fights, knocking them out was enough. This time, you needed to be certain no one would get the Devil's Key.

As you walked over to your vanity, you flicked a switch to turn your fan on and pulled out a few of your boyfriend's ties. Recently, Pietro had been leaving things at your house, and it was also your idea to have some of his stuff  _just in case_. After examining them, you tied them together to make them longer.

This was going to be an eventful Saturday night.

The masked agents watched you, trying to come up with a plan to take you down. " _There's nothing that's left for me at my door,_ " You said to them. " _All the people I know aren't who they used to be._ " You know some people worked undercover in SHIELD, people who you used to know. Now, the people that were being discovered daily as HYDRA agents shocked you. " _And if I try to change my life one more day, there would be nobody else to save,_ " You continued, talking about all the time's people tried to get you to change who you are. But now, you protect more people than you have ever hurt.

" _But I can't change into a person I don't want to be, so,_ " You threw the ties at the agent in the front, wrapping it tightly around his neck. He struggled for a second, trying to get them off. " _Oh, it's Saturday night!_ " You screamed and threw the ties so hard that they flew into the fan, killing the man attached and making blood fly everywhere.

" _I pray for the wicked on the weekend; mama can I get another amen?!_ " You yelled. One man ran for you, slipping in the blood that went everywhere and he fell into the knife you threw with your powers. " _I swear to god I ain't ever gonna repent! Mama, can I get another amen?_ " You continued, only confusing the agents more. You threw a speaker with your telekinesis and hit one man in the head, and took the knives out of the agents' hands, throwing them back. One landed in the middle of a forehead, another in a stomach. Clothes flew out of your closet and covered some people on the floor. Everyone who ran for you was thrown back, the end of their day. "What a mess," You muttered when you walked around the dead bodies, seeing the blood all over the floor and walls.

You walked out of your room to the hallway only to come face to face with another HYDRA agent. You put your hands around his neck, turned him around, and forced him to walk forward. As you approached the door leading into your living room, you threw the man into the door three times to break the door down, also knocking the man out. Ten more evil agents stared at you as you put your stylish sunglasses on your face, while they tried to come up with the best way to defeat you.

Looking around your living room, you spotted the TV and extra speakers you had sitting around. Using your telekinesis to turn the speakers on, you turned them to full blast, then charged them as much as you could until they exploded with sound at your enemies. It threw them to the ground, and you stepped over their bodies, continuing your way through the house.

Now in the kitchen, you were even more prepared for anything thrown your way. You had food cooking for your date with Pietro and knives ready at all times. Not to mention boiling water, hot plates, and a microwave, you were prepared. You kicked one of the guys who was still fighting even after the sound blast and set him against the island counter. Another agent walked in from the other way and stood opposite you. Using your powers to throw your sunglasses onto the standing enemy, leaving him a bit confused, you picked a large knife hanging above and cut the agent's hand off that was sitting on your floor.

He screamed, but quickly shut up by passing out. " _Oh, it's Saturday night!_ " You shouted as you moved into your next big attack as more and more agents flocked into your kitchen. Someone tried to attack you with a bat from behind you, but you were quick to dodge and put your hand on the back of his head. Using the same knife you just did, you slammed the agent's head into the knife and left him to fall to the floor.

As another agent ran in, you grabbed the pan full of hot pasta sauce and splashed it all in his face, leaving him more than burnt. When an agent went to knife you, you were too quick for him and grabbed a knife yourself, stabbing him right above his right ear and watching the blood spew out. After he fell to the floor, you reached for tongs and opened your open to pull out a potato you were cooking. The potato came in handy, as when another person went to stab you, you moved so their knife would hit the potato. You moved their hand back quickly and broke it, then punched the potato with a knife in it into his forehead, and threw him over the island.

To make everything just a bit easier, you turned around and opened a drawer. Grabbing a handful of silverware, you threw it in the microwave and started it, making sure it would explode in the next few seconds. You walked out of the kitchen just as two more agents walked in, shocked and frozen as they watched the microwave have issues. While you didn't feel a thing, the agents sure did, and were on the floor with the rest of their buddies.

" _If I had one more day to wish, if I had one more day_..." You started narrating as you opened another, hidden drawer in your dining room to grab some tnt. " _To be better than I could have ever been,_ " You whispered as you lit the explosive. " _I could be better, but baby,_ " You threw the explosive out of the window and onto your back patio where the last two agents were standing, finding it hard to move. 

And then there were none.

One landed on the table in front of you, and you couldn't see the other one anymore. Before you could begin figuring out who died and who needs to be locked up, the doorbell rang. A big smile grew on your face, and you navigated around all of the bodies to get to your front door, adjusting how you look one last time. Once the door was opened, you were greeted by your boyfriend, Pietro, with a loving look on his face. "I know you said thirty, but I got here early anyways. Why did you want to wait?" He asked.

You smirked and put your arms around his neck. " _Oh, it's Saturday night!_ "

He laughed and gave you a little kiss. "What's going on, love? You're all covered in ash and- is that blood?" He pointed to some spots on your clothes. "What happened?" He laughed, but was serious.

You rubbed the back of your neck. "We might need to order pizza."

Groaning, Pietro pushed past you to get in your house. His jaw dropped when he went from room to room looking at all the agents scattered around your house. "Did you do this...to all of them?"

"What? I said I would protect the Devil's Key with my life. That's what I did," You shrugged as you messed with the chain holding the key around your neck. "Besides, they're all HYDRA agents. Assholes, anyway."

"(Y/N)," Pietro breathed out. "I can't believe you did this," He sighed.

"They're not all dead. Just a few. The rest we can lock up at the Avengers base," You reasoned. "I still don't even know what's so special about this key," You admitted. "But, let's make this snappy. I'm going to order the pizza, and we'll get everything cleaned up before the pizza even gets here," You shrugged and picked up your phone to make the order.

Pietro shook his head as a small smile grew on his face. "You're crazy."

"Yeah. Crazy good at my job. Crazy good at protecting the world!" You rolled your eyes and dialed the pizza place, your stomach rumbling after having to kick so much ass.

Pietro put his arms around you. "That's true. But I love crazy."


End file.
